


Is Gabby Going?

by lecaptain



Category: Hawaii (TV), Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drunk Steven is drunk, M/M, mcdanno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-10
Updated: 2012-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 17:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lecaptain/pseuds/lecaptain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve did not start drinking because of Daniel and his stupid goofy smile, or the fact that he kept giving Gabby light touches. It was Chin’s fault. Chin and the first beer he gave Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is Gabby Going?

**Author's Note:**

> dreamradicaldreams is such a perfect beta ♥

When Steve asked, Danny had just avoided the question.

But of course she was going. Gabby was Danny’s girlfriend for almost… 3 months now? It felt like a lifetime since they had started everything with a coffee.

Much too long for the “It’s not a relationship” excuse.

Dinner at Hilton. Danny’s paying. It was stupidity to hope that she wasn’t going to be there. Logic screamed at him, saying that this was Danny’s way of introducing Gabby to Gracie. But even then Steve was trying to ignore it.

Ignore it and pretend that this was another common night with their Ohana, because if Steve started to think about Gabby and Gracie… And Danny, for Christ’s sake, he was definitely not going.

He was thinking about not going. Call it off and go surfing, fishing, shooting things. Anything. Any excuse. But when the fifth message from Danny beeped on his phone, he went anyway.

She was there. With Gracie.

Kamekona was being funny about the fact that he was late and when he lied about the car Kono and Chin frowned at him. Of course the Wonder Cousins knew.

Danny was looking pleased. Happy. Then it all became unbearable.

Someone should tell his heart that Happy Danno was a good thing.

Someone should remind him that he was being selfish and ridiculous for not being happy for Danny and Gaby like everyone else.

Maybe the drinks could remind him of that.

Steve did not start drinking because of Daniel and his stupid goofy smile, or the fact that he kept giving Gabby light touches.

It was Chin’s fault. Chin and the first beer he gave Steve.

But a navy seal doesn’t get drunk. No. Not even when he loses count of how many drinks he’s had or what, exactly, is he drinking?

“Will you relax? She’s right there!”

Right there. Oh so happy and adorable and helpful and reliable as always.

Beer. He was drinking beer. And his Danno was looking worried about Gabby. Always Gabby, and his Danno wasn’t happy anymore.

His Danno.

His because Gracie said to Gabby to not call him Danno, that this was her nickname for Danny. “Mine and uncle Steve’s” she said.

Uncle Steve. He giggled at the thought. He could be uncle Steve if that made his Danno happy. But it wasn’t enough. Wasn’t because his Danno was worried about Gabby and Gracie and what was going to happen if they didn’t get along.

Steve just want his Danno happy.

“Listen to me. Go over there”

And then his Danno was gone. But he was happy. And Steve’s eyes weren’t wet. And his throat didn’t hurt. And he’s heart was just fine.

Because his Danno was happy.

“Steve, if you ever need any advice on relationships, my door is always open” Why was Chin helping him lie down? He couldn’t sleep at the table. Oh, but the table had been so soft. Maybe that was why the Hilton was so expensive? “But try not to drink the bar dry again, will you?”

“G’d night, Danno.”

“Chin.”

“I love you.”

“I know.”


End file.
